Couplings generally have releasable connection means that require applying a force directly to the coupling parts. One of the parts may be attached to a non-moveable member and the other part is attached to a flexible hose, or, both parts may be attached to flexible hose, and direct handling of the parts is necessary when connecting them together.
Laboratory research has developed a need for a coupling that can be used for automatically connecting animal cages to a water supply without manipulation of the coupling parts. This requires one part to be attached to the water supply and the other part to the cage, and previously, a coupling not having at least one part attached to a hose and having releasable connection means without directly handling the parts has not been available.
It is an object of the invention to provide a coupling having one part attached to an animal cage and the other part attached to a water supply wherein the parts are automatically connected nd disconnected by linear displacement of the cage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling where one of the parts has the capability to move in angular and radial directions for self-aligning with the other coupling part during connection.
A further object of the invention is to mount the coupling part associated with the cage to a support member that is recessed inside the cage so that the coupling part does not extend past the outside configuration of the cage allowing the cages to be stacked in a nesting manner for storage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a laboratory cage self-aligning water supply coupling which will transmit air into the cage for ventilation purposes.
In the practice of the invention the male part is attached to a support member recessed in the back of a shelf supported laboratory cage and is capable of moving in limited angular and radial directions. The female part is assembled to a water supply manifold at the back of a shelf and located so that when the cage is displaced to the rear, the male part will automatically connect to the female part and water supply.
In the event that the male and female parts are misaligned when coupling, a counterbore on the female part will accept the misaligned male part and the capability of the male part to move in angular and radial directions will allow the parts to self-align.
During coupling a spring biased self-sealing valve in the female part engages the male part and is displaced to the open position when fully coupled, placing the axial passages in the male and female parts in fluid communication. When pulling the cage away from the female coupling part the valve in the female part will automatically close sealing the axial passage.